<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soccer Shenanigans by xxBlue_Elfxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456404">Soccer Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBlue_Elfxx/pseuds/xxBlue_Elfxx'>xxBlue_Elfxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, High-School, Idk where im going with this, M/M, Other, Sassy Levi, Soccer, dumb idiots, i swear my writing is better than the tags, just give it a gander, oblivious Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBlue_Elfxx/pseuds/xxBlue_Elfxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a freshman, Levi is a senior, they have the hots for each other and they both play soccer. What could go wrong? Oh! Maybe the fact that someone else also has the hots for Eren and Eren happens to be an oblivious idiot who has no idea of the other man's feelings? Yeah... what could possibly go wrong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day Awfulness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...</em>
</p>
<p>It was the first day of class for Eren’s freshman year of high-school and surprise, surprise, our boy was as late as one can be.</p>
<p>He stumbled out of bed, blindly rushing to the bathroom. His hair was sticking up in all directions, the brunette strands taking on a life of their own. He frantically hurried through the morning’s routine and eventually forced his long legs out his apartment door.</p>
<p>The fifteen-year-old was still adjusting to this life, having to actually be responsible for himself was proving to be a challenge and he was barley starting out. His adopted sister Mikasa was a year ahead of him and gave him the “Eren you aren’t a baby, start getting your shit together” talk. He knew she was right, depending on her every morning was a problem and he didn’t want to become a burden, so he’d assured her that this year he was going to take care of himself.</p>
<p>Of course, he wasn’t proving to be too reliable on this but let’s give the poor boy a chance.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m never going to hear the end of this… </em>
</p>
<p>Ah yes, starting the day in panicked frenzies and self-deprecative thoughts is truly the best way to lead a productive lifestyle. It also turned out to be quite the motivator seeing as how Eren sprinted the five-block run towards the hell that we call high-school.</p>
<p>With a heaving chest and a sweat drenched forehead, he eventually made it to his first class, tardy slip in hand.</p>
<p>He could feel the eyes on him, acting on teenage nature, sizing him up, making judgments and assumptions.</p>
<p>He silently handed the slip to his teacher and made his way to an empty seat beside a nice enough looking student and proceeded to stare down at his desk.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s move along shall we. Everyone turn to page 670 and be prepared to read aloud for the class,” The teacher slowly earned the student’s attention and class resumed.</p>
<p>Eren internally groaned, <em>why me</em>? The class eventually ended 20 minutes later seeing as he’d skipped most of it.</p>
<p>As he gathered his things, he noticed the person next to him staring. The person had soft eyes and freckles; he greeted the pouting Eren with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Marco. Rough morning, I suppose?” The teen looked at Eren inquiringly.</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Eren murmured, “Just slept in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Aww don’t let that get you down, it happens to all of us, just most of us would try to sneak in a bit quieter…” Marco eyed Eren with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Eren blushed, he’d never been good at hiding or sneaking around, no matter how hard he wanted to disappear.</p>
<p>“I didn’t try to make a grand entrance, just didn’t want to be later than I already was.”</p>
<p>“Whatever dude, I’m sure the worst of the day is over, try and make the most of it.” The freckled teen turned and left with a jock-looking guy with an undercut. He smiled at Marco, then turned to glance at Eren with a scowl.</p>
<p>
  <em>So much for first impressions asshole. </em>
</p>
<p>The two left with linked arms, leaving Eren alone to rush to yet another class.</p>
<p>The next few periods flew by; a monotonous pace was set to his new schedule until it was finally time for the part he’d been dreading the most. Lunch.</p>
<p>The time for rowdy, hormone driven teens to let loose and form cults over food was ultimately approaching.</p>
<p>Eren sulked through the hallway with the rest of the crowd, slowly moving toward the roar behind the cheap wooden doors. They inevitably opened, and he was met with the smell of teenage sweat and inexpensive cologne.</p>
<p>He looked around hopefully for any familiar faces until he finally spotted his sister sitting with her little group of friends. Just seeing her scowling face put him at ease. He eventually got his food and made his way over to her. When she looked up her face softened, and she scooted over towards a bored looking blonde girl to make room for him.</p>
<p>He noisily sat down and was met with five sets of eyes. Eren had briefly met Mikasa’s friends when she had gone out with them and they seemed nice enough. Reiner and Berthold were nice, and Annie was Mikasa’s best friend. Lastly was Mikasa’s and Eren’s shared bestie Armin. The cutie was grinning at Eren with deranged blue eyes and eyebrows that touched his hairline, an expression only he could pull off without coming off as crazy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy, wonder what’s got him so excited today. It better not be another suitor for me, I swear to god.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Armin could even speak Mikasa’s demanding voice cut him off. “Get to school alright Eren? Your door was still closed when I left… You know I’m not going to be waking you up anymore or anything you could do yourself. You need to learn to be independent since I’m going to be working a lot soon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m here aren’t I? I’ll get the hang of it eventually; I know the deal sis.”</p>
<p>Eren and Mikasa live alone in their own apartment, with help from their father who lives and works over-seas as a surgeon. He would send them money every month and the occasional phone call to make sure they were alive and that was that. It was enough for the bare necessities, but money was getting tight and with Eren’s ferocious teenage appetite, they were teetering on the edge of being broke. So Mikasa worked to keep the both of them financially stable.</p>
<p>Mikasa nodded and resumed her conversation with Annie.</p>
<p>Eren was truly grateful for his sister, no matter how suffocating she could be, he loved her.</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to the shining blue eyes across from him. Armin was about to burst. He could get so worked up sometimes…</p>
<p>“What is it Armin?  I WILL smack you if you don’t chill,” Armin seemed to calm down at that, but the excited glint was still present in his face.</p>
<p>“Have you seen that mysterious looking senior that’s been staring at you the entire lunch period? Hmm? If I didn’t know any better I’d say he’s checking you out,” he said it was a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. He never should’ve told him of his sexuality.</p>
<p>Eren kicked him lightly under the table, which resulted in a giggling blond. “Well, you don’t know any better, you’re seeing things,” sighed Eren.</p>
<p>It had become Armin’s mission to find someone, anyone, for Eren to be interested in. Eren had never really had a crush, or any sort of sexual attraction to anyone in particular. There were the occasional jack-off sessions to a blue computer screen when he was especially bored, but he’d never met anyone worth pursuing in real life. So, as of now, Eren identified as an unexperienced gay boy who only knew of his sexual orientation because of certain male actors that got him a bit flushed in the movie theaters.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but my eyes are working just fine because if you’d just look over your shoulder you would see a particularly hot senior checking you out,” Armin gestured to something behind him and smiled enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Eren slowly followed his eyes until his gaze landed on a group of friends. There was a person who was standing in their seat performing some sort of dance move while the rest cheered them on. All but one that is. A tired looking guy glared at the dancer with his head resting in his arms. He had raven colored hair, styled in a well-kept undercut which clashed pleasantly with his pale complexion. Even from where he sat, Eren could see how attractive he was. Cheekbones were defined even more by the bangs falling into his eyes, the baggy grey sweater he was wearing slowly making its way off his shoulder, revealing more of the delicious looking white skin.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to realize Armin’s smirking face, but as he was finishing taking in the guy’s appearance there he was, unmistakably giddy at Eren’s wide-eyed response.</p>
<p>Eren ignored his friend and continued to watch the situation unfold. The dancer had accumulated a great amount of attention by now and looked to be quite enjoying it. The raven-haired guy on the other hand, looked like he wanted to murder them. </p>
<p>Even through all the commotion Eren could make out the deep commanding voice. “Sit your ass down shitty glasses, you’re causing a scene,” The voice sounded smooth but rough at the same time and it sent shivers through Eren’s body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope, nope, nope, nope, no attraction here, move along pesky feelings you are not welcome, can’t let Armin win, must stay strong. </em>
</p>
<p>Despite his attempts Eren couldn’t help but stare at the man as he stood up and kicked his friend in the leg, resulting in them tumbling down onto the unforgiving ground. But instead of doubling over in pain like any sane person should’ve, they quickly recovered and all but tackled the raven to the ground, mussing with his hair in an attempt to wrestle with him, laughing the entire time.</p>
<p>The man promptly turned over his attacker and ended it with a strong jab to the gut, finally ending their rein of laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, Leviiii you’re no fun,” pouted said person.</p>
<p>“And you’re annoying as shit,” The man was straightening out his outfit, returning the slipping sweater onto his shoulder and fixing his hair.</p>
<p>Eren watched the scene with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. While most of the cafeteria had gone back to their own lives, he still stared at the mysterious figure. He couldn’t find it in himself to look away. The man was wearing tight leggings that hugged his body in just the right way, accompanied by black steel-toed, lace up boots and he could barley make out several pieces of metal glinting in his ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Levi…</em>
</p>
<p>Eren rolled the name around in his head, slowly getting used to it. It was nice being able to put a name to that face. A face he’d probably be thinking about quite a bit from now on whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice he was still staring until it was too late. The man had finally realized Eren’s presence and met his eyes from across the room. The eye contact was brutal, Levi stared straight back at him until Eren was a flustered mess. His face turning a bright pink, he was sure Levi could see his blush from where he stood. The man quirked an eyebrow at the flushed boy, a look of curiosity graced his features. Eren could do nothing but sit there, like a deer caught in headlights, staring at the terrifyingly handsome person that refused to relent. Finally, Levi smirked and sashayed away like the sassy little prick he is, leaving a furiously blushing Eren in his wake.</p>
<p>Eren didn’t notice it before but everyone from his table and Levi’s table was staring at him. Mikasa looked at him with an unreadable expression, while Armin looked as if he was suppressing laughter. The dancer was looking at Eren with a surprised, mad glint in their eyes. They looked at Eren then back to at the disappearing Levi. A disturbing smile slowly formed on their face, and before he knew it, they were rushing towards Eren.</p>
<p>“How did you do that??!!”, they screamed</p>
<p>“D-do what?” He couldn’t lie, this person was fucking scary.</p>
<p>“Get Levi to smile?! He never smiles! The man has a dead-pan poker face that only changes to a snarl when someone pisses him off!” They shouted.</p>
<p>Thankfully our stuttering mess of an Eren was saved by an especially tall guy that towered over both of them.</p>
<p>“Hanji leave the poor boy alone, we can’t expect him to know how the hell he made him smile,” the deep voice made Eren tense, “Look, you’ve gone and scared him, come on Hanji let’s leave the poor boy to compose himself, not many can survive a Levi staring match like that.” With this, the blond man dragged a struggling Hanj away from the confused Eren.</p>
<p>The rest of the day flew bye, but a certain pair of cold, icy eyes kept re-entering Eren’s mind. And by the time Eren arrived home he couldn’t get the small man out of his head.</p>
<p>Keep in mind this would officially be Eren’s first crush on an actual person, so his mind was freaking out and going into a panicked frenzy. Something told him in his gut that this was going to be quite an interesting year. A year that would without a doubt involve the hot senior with those thin arched eyebrows and high cheekbones and that delicious pale skin…</p>
<p>
  <em>Ughhhhgh, why? Way to go Eren, you’re officially fucked, you have a crush on the scariest guy you’ve ever met. </em>
</p>
<p>This concluded Eren’s first day of high-school, and last day of peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soccer Tryouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It had been a week since the incident and Eren was able to think about other things beside those toned legs and piercing eyes. Soccer tryouts were coming up and he was focusing on getting into shape and practicing for the following Thursday. Mikasa and Annie were on the girl’s team which had an undefeated streak the year before. I mean with two girls like that what would you expect? Their entire team was capable, but they were definitely the stars of the show. The two freshman took the game to a new level and made it to the state championship, leading the Lady Titans to victory.</p><p>            So, in a sense, Eren had a lot to live up to, but he had to make the team first. The boys team was no joke either, according to Mikasa but he didn’t know much about it, having only gone to the girl’s games.            </p><p>Eren had played since he was ten and had been practicing all summer so that he could make the team. Eren was looking forward to being a part of something, something that would outlive him.</p><p>            Finally, Thursday rolled around and all the practicing with Mikasa was about to be put to the test.</p><p>            Eren ran out the classroom, towards the fields across the school parking lot. He stopped to change into his soccer attire at one of the outdoor bathrooms, hastily slipping into his comfortable shorts and tight-fitting muscle shirt.</p><p>            He eventually made it down the stairs to the field where he could see people already kicking a ball around. He tossed his gym bag onto one of the benches and slipped into his gear.</p><p>            When he heard, who he assumed to be, the coach shout for all the boys to gather round he jogged to where a cluster of boys were forming.</p><p>            His assertive voice hushed their forming conversations. “Alrighty boys, my names Coach Pyxis but you will call me Coach, understood?”</p><p>            “Yes Coach!” we answered back.</p><p>            “Good, now we’re going to asses you on ball handling, speed, and accuracy, but also on your ability to get along with other teammates. Only fifteen of you will make it, and don’t whine about it or get your panties in a knot, its life and life is full of disappointment,” We looked around at each other skeptically, “Great! Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s get tryouts started!”</p><p>            The boys reluctantly got to their feet as tryouts started to commence. Eren sprung up from his spot, only to fall back on his ass in shock. The raven-haired beauty was strutting about, lithe legs expertly dribbling a ball back and forth. All  the hope of forgetting about Levi was shattered at this new information.</p><p>            <em>Levi is at soccer tryouts… trying out… I’m trying out… we could be on the same soccer team. Oh my god it should be illegal to look that good in shorts, could my luck get any worse?…</em></p><p>            Eren realized he’d been gawking a bit too long and became weary to the stares around him. He quickly averted his eyes and began to warm up and stretch. He had a new-found fire burning in him.</p><p>            <em>I have to make it now, I can’t just pass up a chance like this. </em></p><p>The thought of having an excuse to be with this oddly enticing man sent adrenaline through Eren’s veins. The boy was practically buzzing with determination. Like hell if he wasn’t going to make the team. His entire being depended on this.</p><p>   _______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>           </p><p>
  <em>Who’s that dumbshit sitting on the grass? Wait he looks familiar… Ah, yes, the ballsy green-eyed boy from the first day last week. Is he still staring? Goddamn kid at least try to be subtle.</em>
</p><p>The mentioned person finally became aware of the stares around him and got off his ass. The confused look on his face was oddly enticing to the short raven.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting… Seems to me we have an adorable little homo in our midst. And fuck me, look at those thighs… and that ass… Yes, this I will be interesting indeed.</em>
</p><p>“Oooh, Levi, ogling the newbies I see… can’t blame you though, that one looks good enough to eat…” Whispered the big-ass tree. Mike had snuck up behind Levi who earned a solid jab to the gut with his elbow for that choice.</p><p>“Yeah, so what if I am?”</p><p>“Then I would say that it’s been quite a while for you my friend. You should take off after that thang. Bow down at his feet and beg him to sit on your face. Just a suggestion.”</p><p>            Levi contemplated the idea, then said person’s ass and the way the way it filled his shorts so deliciously. “Maybe.”</p><p>            He left it at that and soon after, the actual tryouts commenced. He was already basically guaranteed a spot on the team as long as he kept his “attitude” in check. It wasn’t his fault none of the idiots from last year didn’t know how to play soccer.</p><p>            Eren was surprisingly good at the sport which pleased Levi. His eyes burned with passion as he dribbled the ball back and forth and sent a clean shot into the net, past the hands of the keeper.</p><p>            <em>The brat better make the team. I want to get to know the owner of that booty and you know his personality of course. Objectification can only get you so far, Levi.</em></p><p>            After about an hour of drills passed, Coach called for everyone to meet in the centerfield again. He said that the names of those who made it would be posted on the school’s page the following day.</p><p>The group of sweat-soaked boys dispersed respectfully to go pack up their things and head home. However, Levi had other things planned for one person in particular. He began to approach the green-eyed boy on the sidelines, only to be cut off by some douchey pretty boy that he recognized as Eric.</p><p>“Hey Eren! Long time no see huh? How’s high-school treating you?”</p><p>The brunette peaked his head up from unlacing his cleats and smiled warmly at Eric.</p><p>            “Hey! I haven’t seen you since middle school! And high schools not so bad, I’ve managed to meet a few friends, and Mika is keeping me in check so it’s going well so far.” The boy returned to his shoes after he saw Eric sit next to him.</p><p>            Eric sat closely to Eren, to where their knees were touching and Eric leaned into Eren’s face, smiling.</p><p>            <em>Well, fuck me. Maybe they’re just friends? No, not with the way that prick is looking at his lips… </em></p><p>“Someone beat you to it homeslice? That is assuming you’re going to give up this early on.” Levi raised his eye-brows at the big-ass tree.</p><p>            “That’s what I thought, but at least you know his name now. <em>Eren. </em>Pretty seductive doncha think? Something tells me this is going to be an interesting season.”</p><p>            Levi had to agree with that. He was going to get a piece of that booty before the season ends.</p><p>            But he would save that for another night. Damn he was sweaty and <em>gross. </em>His body itched to shower so he decided to end it there for now. But as he passed Eren and Eric, made sure to exaggerate his hip-movement because he was not going down without a fight.</p><p>            He smirked as he caught Eren gaping yet again, completely ignoring his conversation partner in the seconds it took him to pass them.</p><p>            <em>This is going to be fun.</em></p><p>           </p><p>                             </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mike's Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night. The night that is cherished by all introverts. After a whooping 5 days spent squeezing past pubescent teens in hallways. After enduring looking at that nasty facial hair that their so proud of. After doing the math of how to kill someone and still get to class on time, Levi was finally free from the hell that is the student body. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>Levi managed to take a shower to get rid of that day’s filth and change into some comfortable clothes. He’d planned to spend the rest of the night doing homework but, of course, the world was not on his side lately.</p>
<p>When he heard his door-bell ring followed by the tell-tale screaming of his name, he deliberated jumping out the window, but that bitch was scarily fast and he didn’t want to take another shower. So, like a good member of society, he threw the door open and greeted his friend politely.</p>
<p>“What do you want fuckface?!”</p>
<p>“Leviiiiii!!!!, Is that any way to treat the people who care about you?!”</p>
<p>“Who gives a shit and what do you want anyways?” He scowled at the giddy look on their face.</p>
<p>“Well me and Erwin thought that we’d come and kidnap you for tonight!! You see Mike’s having this party and-“, Hanji was suddenly cut off by the door being slammed in their face. They smirked to themselves though, because they had known Levi would be like this.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before they heard muffled shouts and struggling behind the door followed by some curses. The door was then promptly opened by a pained Erwin with a thrashing Levi thrown over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING EYEBROWS!?!! PUT ME DOWN!!”</p>
<p>Hanji giggled maniacally and ushered Erwin to the running car, all the while Levi never-ceasing in his profanities and insults. Erwin gently (as gently as possible anyway) tossed Levi into the backseat and tumbled in beside him.</p>
<p>Hanji ran around to the driver’s side and sped them out of Levi’s driveway.</p>
<p>Levi was trying to situate himself in the back of Hanji’s beaten-up Subaru, delivering a few solid kicks to Erwin’s side in the process. As he sat up, questioning his choice in friends, he realized his feet were bare and noted the goosebumps on his bare shoulders. He was very obviously not dressed for the 40-degree weather or a party for that matter.</p>
<p>Erwin noticed Levi shivering and remembered the plan. He searched through the mess of the backseat till he found the outfit Hanji had chosen for Levi.</p>
<p>He tossed the bag of clothes at him, receiving a menacing glare from his friend. “For goodness sake Levi just put them on and stop fighting already. You know you can’t win.”</p>
<p>The raven growled at this and took out the clothes in defeat. There was a skintight muscle shirt and some ripped black skinny-jeans followed by a pair of black high-healed lace-up boots. He scoffed at the offending shoes and was about to say something but thought better of it when he saw the red stilettos in the bag.</p>
<p>He threw the shirt over his tank-top and stripped out of his sweatpants. Erwin whistled at his exposed thighs and Levi flipped him off in response. He managed to win the battle against the tight pants after some furious shimmying and awkward jumping. He then promptly tied up the boots.</p>
<p>Grey eyes redirected outside the car. Mike’s house was pulsing with bass and was flooded with colorful lights.</p>
<p>He could already feel a headache blooming in his temples.</p>
<p>
  <em>You got this Lee, just stay sober and get out as soon as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>He was then yanked out of the car by Hanji, wobbling a bit as his healed feet slammed against the pavement. Hanji skipped to the front door, dragging Levi behind them, and was greeted by a not-so sober looking Mike.</p>
<p>“Wow. You actually did it Hanji. I am impresssssed! Erwin! Get your fine ass in here too! Levi come on I gotta show you somthin’.” Mike led him away from the other two and into a room full of perspiring teens dancing to obnoxiously loud, bass-heavy music.</p>
<p>Levi’s mind was telling him to run away, because this was definitely not where it wanted to be. But Mike was very adamant to show him something that was so amazing, and Levi was ‘totally going to thank him later’. So Levi humored him. He had gone through enough abuse to get there so what was a bit more.</p>
<p>As Levi traversed behind the big ass tree, he noticed a circle being formed towards the right of the make-shift dance floor. There were people shouting encouragingly towards some people in the middle, ranging from thirsty catcalls to hushed whispers of admiration.</p>
<p>Levi’s ears perked in curiosity and elbowed his way to the front of the circle. He was not prepared for what he saw.</p>
<p>He had never believed in god, or angles for that matter, but the specimen that lay before him made him question that belief.</p>
<p>Because there, in the middle of that circle, was the ballsy green-eyed brat, bent over and grinding on fucking <em>Eric</em>.</p>
<p>Eren’s mouth was open and his glossy eyes were set in a determined stare as he ground himself against the other man. The raven’s eyes then went to the man getting the special treatment, and boy was he a mess. He basically looked how Levi felt. Eren’s ass was rubbing over Eric’s groin, which made said person tremble and clench his fists.</p>
<p>Levi has never been so jealous of another mans dick before. But, before he could barge into the center and rip Eren’s ass off him, someone shouted “Time!” The two men straightened up and Eren laughed and patted Eric on the shoulder. But poor Eric was left with a rather visible erection that Eren didn’t seem to notice. His eyes pleaded with Eren’s for a few seconds but Eren’s just smiled and turned to talk to someone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Serves you right asshole. Lucky for me the kid seems to be an oblivious dumbass. Speaking of ass...</em>
</p>
<p>Levi’s eyes trailed to said ass, looking unabashedly at the booty clad in tight black leggings. Eren seemed to be distracted talking to a short blond who noticed the intimidating teen observing his friend’s backside. The blond shoved Eren with great force, making him stumble straight onto Levi.</p>
<p>“Armin what the fuck!?! Oh, sorry man! I’ll just leave you tooo...” Eren’s words trailed off as he finally realized the person he had stumbled into. He stared down into dark eyes and drew in a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Shit you’re even hotter up close.” Eren then squeaked out of embarrassment and slapped his hand over his traitor mouth.</p>
<p>Levi let out an amused chuckle and muttered “Not so bad yourself kid. I saw you were having quite the time putting that guy through some sweet misery.”</p>
<p>“O-oh that? Yeah, um, well you see this horse-faced asshole bet that I couldn’t grind on someone and I’m a stubborn lil’ shit so I couldn’t let him win ya know?”</p>
<p>“Idiot. So you’ll do all that just if someone bets against you?” Levi was continuing to be intrigued by this brat.</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly. I bet that if I won that he’d have to wear a bunny costume for the rest of the night. Speaking of bunny costumes…” Sure enough, when Levi turned around there was, what he assumed to be, the ‘horse-faced asshole’ wearing a full on black latex bunny costume, complete with fuzzy pink ears.</p>
<p>Levi looked back at Eren, only to see him laughing his ass off along with the majority of Mike’s living room. When Levi saw those bright eyes light up with laughter under the dim light, his heart skipped a beat. Eren seemed to notice his staring and looked to Levi, with a question in his eyes.</p>
<p>“So um would you maybe wanna-“, Eren’s breath was cut off by a bruising kiss that rendered him speechless.</p>
<p>Except, those lips kissing Eren’s were not Levi’s, they were Eric’s. This did not make Levi happy, frankly… he was ready to kill a motherfucker…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my fellow GAMERS. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so hang in there! I'll try to update within a reasonable amount of time but just be patient. Though it is coronacation so there's basically nothing to do... Anyway we'll see what happens! Stay safe my dudes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>